<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now from the top make it drop by hyugapineapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062308">Now from the top make it drop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple'>hyugapineapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, I was punished to write it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Song: WAP (Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion), TikTok, akaashi keiji is flexible, can't say i didn't enjoy it, suna is dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is the protagonist of a viral TikTok video.<br/>Suna is weak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu &amp; Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now from the top make it drop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was challenged to write WAP Akaashi. You know what this means.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>(16:23) [better.miya]</strong>: yo, Rin</p><p><strong>(16:23) [chvvpet]</strong>: what</p><p><strong>(16:23) [better.miya]</strong>: not gonna even greet me? rude. very rude</p><p><strong>(16:24) [chvvpet]</strong>: don’t you have better stuff to do than to annoy me, Atsumu?</p><p><strong>(16:24) [better.miya]</strong>: …</p><p><strong>(16:24) [better.miya]</strong>: bitch. and here i wanted to send you a video that you might want to see</p><p><strong>(16:25) [chvvpet]</strong>: butthurt now, ‘Tsumu?</p><p><strong>(16:25) [chvvpet]</strong>: and what link are you talking about? tik tok shit again?</p><p><strong>(16:26) [better.miya]</strong>: don’t flatter yourself. as if your jabs would ever seriously hurt me.</p><p><strong>(16:26) [better.miya]</strong>: and actually, yes. tik tok shit</p><p><strong>(16.27) [chvvpet]</strong>: i have photos of you crying because i was mean to you. and screenshots where i apologized and you sulked</p><p><strong>(16.27) [chvvpet]</strong>: not interested.</p><p><strong>(16.27) [better.miya]</strong>: SHUT THE FUCK UP</p><p><strong>(16.27) [better.miya]</strong>: even if your boyfriend is in it?</p><p><strong>(16.27) [chvvpet]</strong>: send it now.</p><p><strong>(16.28) [better.miya]</strong>: heh</p><p><strong>(16.28) [better.miya]</strong>: enjoy the show</p><p>
  <strong>(16.28) [@better.miya sent an attachment]</strong>
</p><p>Great was Suna’s curiosity when he read Atsumu’s messages. Curiosity and confusion. A video with his boyfriend? TikTok too? What would Akaashi Keiji even do in a video that might interest Atsumu out of all people?</p><p>If only he knew what was waiting for him when he swiped his thumb up and played the video sent.</p>
<hr/><p>The first thing he saw was the wide grin of Bokuto Koutarou, the excitement in his eyes, and his TikTok username, @the.big.h00ter, floating by the upper left and lower right corners of the screen. From what he saw, he figured that Bokuto was hiding from someone, given the hushed tone of his voice, and the fugitive glances towards something on his left side that the camera couldn’t catch.</p><p>“Hey, y’all.” Koutarou greeted the viewers with an even larger smirk, waving at the small screen. “So today I have something very special to show you. Extra content from your favorite creator.” He winked, and there was clear mischief on his face.</p><p>“You guys must have met Akaashi already, haven’t you?” Bokuto mumbled, heading down some dimly illuminated hallway, and by his posture, one could clearly understand that he was tiptoeing. At the mention of Keiji’s name, Rin’s eyes narrowed a little, and he stared at the screen with more interest, impatient to see just what Bokuto wanted to show, and how it was related to his boyfriend.</p><p>“He’s my best friend and he’s an occasional guest of my videos. But today-“ he paused, turning the camera to his face again. “Akaashi will be the protagonist.”</p><p>There was something in the smirk Koutarou showed that unsettled Suna. But he couldn’t do anything but to watch how Bokuto entered some kind of dance studio, turned the camera around, and set the phone on a shelf, behind a few bottles of water.</p><p>Right before Bokuto could leave after making sure that no one would see the hidden device, he grinned at the camera again, then winked.</p><p>“Did you guys know that Keiji used to do gymnastics in high-school?”</p><p>With that, he left, and Rintarou, still confused, stared at the screen, waiting.</p><p>The next few seconds passed at a fast speed, and Rin knew that there must have been at least 15 minutes between Bokuto’s departure and the arrival of the other man. Akaashi. With greater interest, he followed his boyfriend, observed how he put his belongings aside, and proceeded to get ready, his short stretching routine, the lovely curves of his body, and his astonishing flexibility. Suna knew that Akaashi did gymnastics before, and he was aware of the elasticity his boyfriend had. That didn’t mean that he didn’t watch the show with curiosity. And ultimately, it didn’t mean he didn’t gape at the screen when “WAP” started playing.</p><p>Akaashi Keiji, in all his gracious poise, did splits and dove over the flat surface of the wooden floor, synching his body to the very suggestive lyrics of the song playing in the background. Suna could only follow with his eyes and hold back the urge to curse through his teeth - even if he was alone in his bedroom - at the sight of his boyfriend, swaying his ass and repeating the dance with elegance and erotism that left him bewildered.</p><p>Bokuto editing the video and zooming the picture on Akaashi’s rear didn’t help him much either.</p><p>By the time the video ended and the replay button appeared on the screen, Rintarou was left in complete astonishment. That, and with a tent in his pants.</p>
<hr/><p>When Akaashi came back home, he made his way inside his apartment and took off his shoes and coat, pretty much sure that he was home alone. That’s why when he entered the living room and saw the taller brunet glaring at him, Akaashi had to do a double-take.</p><p>“Rin?” Akaashi asked without greeting, raising an eyebrow when he noticed the look Rintarou gave him. Carefully, he put his shoulder bag on the opposite end of the couch where his boyfriend sat. “You didn’t tell me you were coming today.”</p><p>Suna didn’t say anything and just rose on his feet, then hugged the shorter’s waist and kissed his cheek. Akaashi kept his questioning look, and when Rintarou spoke, Keiji blinked with a confused frown.</p><p>“When were you going to tell me that you can dance so well?”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>Wordlessly, Suna fished his phone from his pocket and unlocked it under Akaashi’s questioning stare, then played the troublesome video recording. And much to the taller’s bewilderment, there wasn’t shock on Keiji’s face when he watched it. Instead, it was surprise, realization, and then a grin appeared on his face.</p><p>“Oh. So you finally saw it.”</p><p>It was Suna’s turn to frown puzzled. The said expression made Akaashi laugh, and he continued to watch the video until the loop ended.</p><p>“You mean you knew?”</p><p>“Of course I did.” He rolled his eyes amused, taking the phone from Rintarou’s hand and locking it before tossing it on the couch that his lover recently occupied. “I spotted it by the time I finished stretching. Gave Bokuto-san quite the lecture, but let him post it because it came out good.” He added with a grin and hugged the younger’s neck to hold him closer. “I’m surprised you saw it only now, though.”</p><p>Suna was still questioning the whole story and the reason why Akaashi Keiji would dance so… shamelessly to WAP out of any song ever. But seeing the amusement on the other’s face, he just chose to shake his head and snort, before dipping his head to land a kiss on the male’s lips.</p><p>“Thank Atsumu for that. He sent me the video.”</p><p>“Oh? And? Did you like it?” Akaashi hummed, having their chests pressed flush together. His green-blue eyes fell on the curve of Rin’s mouth, and the intensity behind his irises and the tone of his voice stirred something in Suna’s chest and made him remember the purpose of his sudden visit.</p><p>“Oh, you don’t even imagine.” He mumbled vaguely, letting his palm roam over the flat surface of Akaashi’s loose sweater while the other grinned wider. “I liked it so much I came to your apartment to let you know how entertaining I found it.”</p><p>Akaashi didn’t have enough time to laugh; because the next thing he knew, Suna had his mouth covering Akaashi’s in a deep and demanding kiss. He didn’t bother to resist nor push the male back and gave in. The way Suna’s tongue made its way past Akaashi’s lips was enough to pull a gasp from the shorter and to reciprocate, he let his hand glide up, till his fingers found the silky strands of hair to tug at it and make Rintarou grunt.</p><p>They shared playful yet deep kisses, eventually ending up sitting on the couch; Akaashi comfortably seated in the other male’s lap. His slender thighs were spread open, for Suna to grip them and let his fingers appreciate the muscles hidden by the fabric of his black jeans. To add to their fun, Keiji began to rock his hips at one point, a maneuver that had Rin hissing. He bit on Akaashi’s lip, pulled at it, and sucked, having the man in his lap grinding harder in response and letting out a quiet moan. Neither of them dared to break the kiss even for a second, and soon enough, both breathed heavily, yet still chose to linger in the sensual warmth of their lips working together.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Rintarou, Akaashi let his hand wander over the soft surface of the couch, blindly looking for a certain object, while he let his boyfriend mouth at the skin of his neck and mark it with bites and sucks. When the younger’s teeth grazed the flesh right above the curve of his shoulder meeting his throat, Akaashi hissed as his thumb pressed the play button of the remote.</p><p>“…Are you kidding me-?” Rintarou pulled back and glared again. Akaashi smirked and ground harder on his boyfriend’s growing erection, synching his thrusts to the bass of no other song but WAP, which Akaashi chose to play, turning on the speakers in his living room.</p><p>“It’s an exciting song.” He merely shrugged, smirking wider at the way Rintarou’s eyes narrowed. To add fuel to it, he added: “Weren’t you going to show me how much you liked my performance, Rin-chan~?”</p><p>At that, Suna’s expression blanked out any emotion. He simply hoisted the other in his arms, carried him to the opposite wall, and pressed him against the hard surface, making sure to trap him between the wall and his own body. Keiji didn’t complain much, even wrapping his legs around Suna’s waist, with a mockingly wide grin.</p><p>“Why did you stop? Continue.”</p><p>And oh, Suna did.</p><p>It didn’t take the two of them long before they were once again caught in a kiss that warmed their whole bodies. For a safer and more comfortable position, Akaashi lowered his legs on the floor again and took his sweet time kissing his lover with an intensity that left Suna breathless and yearning for the other.</p><p>Minutes later and Akaashi was already undressed from his jeans, Rintarou’s black hoodie falling on the floor next to it. Alternating from bruising kisses on the lips and rough sucks on each other’s neck and collarbones, it was hard to deny the desire and the need that took over them, Suna’s in particular. Not that Akaashi minded, especially when he felt long, warm fingers, gripping his thigh and squeezing it gently.</p><p>Despite the vulgar lyrics of the song playing in the background, the gentleness with which both touched each other made a striking contrast. Fleeting, teasing touches, and lips brushing on warm skin. Soft laughter when one would stumble in their attempt to undress, and strong arms reaching out to prevent the other from falling. There was playfulness in Akaashi’s eyes when he dipped his head and bit on Rintarou’s swollen lip, making the taller initiate another kiss. There was warmth in Suna’s gaze when he planted a kiss on Keiji’s shoulder then whispered “I love you.” in his ear before pushing him gently into the hard wall. And there was gentleness and love in the way Akaashi’s hand gripped Suna’s and tangled their fingers together, right in time when the man proceeded to prepare Keiji.</p><p>“You sly fox-” breathed the former setter, feeling slick, long fingers stretching his entrance and making goosebumps rise on his pale skin. “You came here just to fuck me? I-Is that all you need me for-?” he stuttered, referring to the bottle of lube and the condom Suna pulled out rather swiftly when he helped Akaashi raise his leg to open him up better. Still, the taller one knew that Akaashi was not against it. Not when he felt slick walls sucking his digits so greedily, and when he saw the pretty blush spreading on his lover’s cheek, which he kissed fondly.</p><p>“Ah? Acting all righteous and huffy now, Akaashi-kun?” Suna mocked with a calm voice and smooched the soft skin on the shorter’s pectoral. He looked up, and his bright irises bored into Akaashi’s eyes while a grin bloomed on his lips. “Weren’t you the one who started this? Or did you expect me to patiently watch you-“ he added, using the third finger to prepare his boyfriend, making Akaashi moan surprised, “-and not to come over and fuck you senseless?”</p><p>The other brunet did not have a response and only gasped, distracted by the way Suna’s hand moved and how careful yet strong his grip under his knee felt, preventing him from letting his leg down. To Rin, it was enough. He relished in the sense of power their position gave him, and even if he couldn’t see, Akaashi felt the smirk forming on the male’s lips when Suna buried his face in his shoulder and bit him, continuing to scissor and curl his fingers.</p><p>“You sure are having fun now, a-aren’t you?” Akaashi stammered, frowning almost annoyed at the quiet rumble of laughter that came from Suna’s chest.</p><p>“Am I the only one enjoying this?” the other immediately answered, stretching Akaashi’s leg and pressing the pads of his fingers on his walls till the other trembled with a low keening sound. “So flexible~” Rintarou purred in Akaashi’s ear with a satisfied smirk. “You’re so beautiful like this, Keiji. A delight.”</p><p>Only when the moans that Akaashi made were beyond the limit of bare decency did Rin stop from teasing his prostate. He did not let his lover groan out his protest when he retracted his hand, swallowing those sounds and silencing Keiji by pushing his tongue past his lips. Akaashi dug his fingers in the softness of Suna’s locks and pulled, earning a deep grunt, followed by a firm squeeze on his slick with lubricant rear.</p><p>When Suna entered him, Akaashi had to lean his head back and press it against the patterned wall. His lips parted to breathe out a long and obscene groan, one that made Rintarou’s dick throb as it slid deeper, brushing sensitive muscles and filling the other to the brim. They both moaned in unison, eyelids fluttering closed and half-lidded pairs of eyes peering into each other. Rintarou gave the other just a few seconds to adjust, and with a fluid motion, he thrust out then in again, driving his length into the throbbing tightness.</p><p>“S-suna!” Keiji’s voice almost cracked from the sudden thrust. The shock of the sudden push made the shorter straighten his posture and bite hard on his lip. It was both painful and pleasurable at the same time – enough to stimulate him but too little to make him alert and uncomfortable. At that, Rin only thrust again, earning another sinful sound from the latter’s parted lips.</p><p>“That’s not my name, Keiji.”</p><p>“Rin! Rin, fuck- please-”</p><p>Another thrust, Akaashi shivered and hugged the brunet’s neck, body turning into a soft mush. Suna watched, intrigued, and pleased with the reactions he received, before exhaling against Keiji’s ear.</p><p>“Please what, Keiji?”</p><p>It truly was a magnificent sight to see the obscene expression that morphed on his lover’s face. The soft tint of red that spread on his cheeks was both innocent and madly arousing. The way his eyelids fluttered as if the shorter was physically unable to resist the pleasure Rintarou offered him with each push of his hips. The way Akaashi called him by his name – desperate, needy, and yearning for more.</p><p>“Please- I-I can’t resist anymore. Hold me. You’re so big…”</p><p>Merciful as always, Suna helped a trembling Akaashi hop up, catching him with his arms and letting him wrap his legs around his waist. Keiji, weak to the core, drowned into the sinful rolls of the other’s hips when Suna moved again, curses flowing like a whispered river each time his lover filled him up. Eyes fogged with need, and Rintarou’s name repeatedly falling from his lips – this was Akaashi Suna loved the most. A scornful lie – Rin would love Keiji to bits anyway. But to have Akaashi in such a state, to know that only he could erase the mask of control painted so gracefully on Akaashi’s face with just a few, well-meant thrusts felt better than any earned prize.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous, my love.” Rintarou murmured breathlessly, pinning his lover harder against the wall and continuing to rock his hips, the burn of the effort and the sweet friction having him out of breath this soon. “Can you see it? Can you see the way you effortlessly turn me breathless, just from being inside you, ‘Kaashi? You’re so tight and warm, so gracious, s-so fucking beautiful-” he stammered, pressing his forehead against the shorter’s. At that, Akaashi only tightened around the cock that slammed inside him. All he could do was to pull the man into a sloppy kiss, broken whispers of his name ringing like an erotic mantra into Suna’s ears.</p><p>“God, baby, you’re so big, y-you make me so full, f-fuck.” Akaashi moaned in the other’s ear. Short, neatly manicured nails dug into the broad back, leaving red scratches that only made Suna groan and quicken his thrust. “So good, so hard, for me only-”</p><p>Kissing the pink ear shell, Akaashi let out pretty moans each time he felt the hard dick abusing his prostate. He knew how much Suna liked the praise and the sounds Keiji made, so he didn’t hold back anymore. Whining the other’s name with raw need, Akaashi tilted Rintarou’s head to look at him, green-blue eyes gleaming with determination and intense desire.</p><p>“Fuck me good, Rin. Show me just how bad you loved that dance of mine.”</p><p>That was the breaking point for the other. Already ridiculously close to his release, Akaashi’s words fueled the male’s desire, and stubbornly, Suna grit hit teeth and held back once again. He won’t come that easily. Not yet, not when Akaashi, in all his sensual and illegal grace, riled him up like this and didn’t suffer the consequences.</p><p>The said consequences weren’t something Keiji dreaded, and they both knew it. Because the moment Suna started ramming his length inside his lover, Akaashi all but cried in pleasure, praising Rin and wording out his ecstasy and how much he loved it. WAP playing on loop as the two fucked came in handy for Suna. And even if Akaashi wanted to laugh when he noticed that the taller synched his thrusts to the rhythm of the song, he couldn’t produce a mere chuckle. Rintarou’s fucking had his thoughts and words incoherent at that point.</p><p>It was Akaashi who came first. Powerless and with his mind fogged with the immeasurable pleasure, he merely closed his eyes and grabbed the other’s nape, slamming their lips together. The way Suna licked inside his mouth, tongue warm and demanding while his arms tightened their embrace around Keiji’s waist and brought him impossibly close, threw Keiji over the edge. He orgasmed with a low, long grunt, toes curling and legs stiffening from the intensity of his release.</p><p>Rintarou followed immediately after. Busy admiring the euphoria blooming on his lover’s face, he keened when his beloved’s walls clenched so deliciously around him that he couldn’t handle it anymore. He gave a few more sporadic thrusts that brought the other to the edge of overstimulation and came inside while burying his face in the older’s shoulder.</p><p>They spent a few moments in silence, both men trying to catch their breath and come down from the high of their orgasm. Pulling his spent member out, Suna still held the older in his arms, breathing tiredly against his skin; while Akaashi, exhausted but immensely pleased, just let out quiet mewls and whines in response. Beyond satisfied, they shared more kisses, tongues swirling together and lips brushing in a mix of fleeting smooches and passionate making-out.</p><p>Eventually, Rin helped the other stand on his feet again. Knees still weak from their former love-making, Akaashi needed to grip his shoulder and lean on him. Suna didn’t protest, only pulling his lover closer by the waist, taking the moment of break as an opportunity to press more kisses on Keiji’s forehead.</p><p>“So it’s safe to say that you liked my version of the WAP challenge.” Akaashi eventually murmured, and despite the tired tone, Rintarou could swear he heard the older’s shit-eating grin.</p><p>With a roll of his eyes, he smacked the male’s naked rear fondly, making Akaashi laugh and bump his hips into Suna’s. “That was the most phenomenal performance I’ve ever seen. 10/10 boner spawner. 5, no- 7 stars. I would 100% repeat it.”</p><p>Akaashi held back his cackle at the very dry but still amused tone that Suna used. And right before they could step inside the bedroom to either rest or test whether Rintarou’s review was true or not, Keiji turned his head and met his lover’s eyes.</p><p>“You haven’t seen me twerking yet, then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>How'd you like it?<br/>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!❤️<br/>Chat me on <a href="https://twitter.com/hyugapineapple">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>